I'm Reminded You're Not Invincible
by FallenGale
Summary: [Post-FemaleTitan Arc] After getting back from the mission Erwin asks to see Levi in his office. He was plagued with thoughts of how easily he could have lost the man that mattered the most to him so easily. Now all he wanted to do was commit everything about him to memory. It seems that this new careful love was exactly what Levi needed in return. [ErwinxLevi ; M/M ; Fluff]


"You asked to see me commander?" Levi asked, standing in the doorway of the commander's room that doubled as an office.

"Yes, I did… Did I not tell you to call me by my name when we were alone Levi?" the commander reminded him, not looking up from his papers. "Come in and close the door."

The captain did as he was told, locking the door for extra measure. There was only one reason the commander would request to see him alone. Before he could turn back there were arms around his waist, pulling his small frame against the strong chest of the commander. A shiver ran through his body. Those powerful hands gently ran over his torso. A needy sound left Levi's throat as he leaned into the hands. The warmth was welcome to him, having been cold ever since the mission ended.

"It's going to be different this time alright?"

Levi only could nod, not trusting his voice. The commander slid away from him, knowing that the captain would follow. He laid down on the bed. The smaller man crawled on top of him and kissed him slowly, softly. Erwin felt tears prick his eyes. Levi was never this soft and he had never felt this cold. The loss of his squad had been hard but he did not think it was this bad. All he wanted to do was hold the man close and let him pour his heart out. However, he knew that Levi would not do such a thing. This man was not one for talking about his feelings. So, he would let him show his feelings, his heart, the one way the man knew how, through his actions.

He sat up and pulled away from the kiss. With the same gentleness of the kiss he began to remove the captain's clothes while he felt those thin, nimble fingers remove his. They were in no hurry. Neither had anywhere to be except here in each other's arms. Once their torsos were bare Erwin peeled Levi's hands off of him.

"I just want to touch you…" he explained. "Let me really get to know you… We're going to take it slow this time."

The captain did not protest. Instead, he submitted to the commander's hands. Erwin could feel the small frame shake under his gentle touches. He traced every pale scar and toned muscle of the other man. Then he followed them with his mouth, kissing, nipping and licking his way along each perfect flaw on that cool, pale skin. The spidery hands gripped tight to his knees as Levi quivered. The commander smiled warmly and kissed him.

"Turn around…"

When he did so, Erwin gave the same love to the marks on the captain's back. He could feel the muscles twitching, trying to decide whether to push against the warm touches or to arch from the pleasure. A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he felt the smaller man rutting against his thigh. Perhaps slow was not the way to go but Levi was not complaining. His hands gripped the other man's hips, receiving a whimper from those thin lips.

"Erwin... stop teasing…"

Erwin chuckled again and turned the smaller man around. Before he could say another word he kissed him. Those quick hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him deeper. Levi began to roll his hips down against his, pulling a groan from his lips. Then a whimper followed as the thin lips pulled back.

"What is it Levi?" the commander pitched his voice down, letting the name roll off his tongue.

The captain could not hide the shiver that ran through him at the sound. "Why did you do that Erwin…?"

"Do what…?" he asked as he began to kiss the other's body again.

"Why did you just want to touch me…? I don't understand what is so appealing about this scarred body—" he yelped as the commander nipped particularly hard on the sensitive part of his neck. "Erwin—" he stopped when he saw Erwin glaring at him.

"Don't you dare think that you are not appealing to me Levi… There is no way that you would not be appealing to me." The commander placed his forehead on Levi's shoulder. "Dammit Levi… After seeing you at the end of the mission I just… I wanted to treat you gently this time. And… this mission reminded me that you are not invincible." His hand went to Levi's injured leg. "It made me realize how easily I could have lost you… and I don't want to forget anything"

"I want to know how many scars you have and memorize everything thing about you. I want to understand everything about you, what each twitch and face means, how you hold yourself when you're happy, or sad or angry. I want to remember how it feels to hold you close. I want you entirely and utterly, locked away in my head where you cannot get away."

Levi choked back a whimper. "You sentimental bastard…" he whispered. Erwin looked up and stared, wide-eyed. "Don't stare you oaf… Haven't you seen someone cry before?"

Indeed, he had, but Levi? Humanity's Strongest, never. Until now. To see those hard eyes shimmering and softening, becoming puffy and red, those thin lips quivering and those cheeks dusted with a light blush and streaked with tears, it was a sight to behold. But knowing that this was a face that was entrusted to only him made the moment all that more meaningful. A smile spread across his face. He reached up and cupped those warm cheeks. Levi's hands curled around his, holding them close as he closed his eyes. Then, without warning he pulled him into his chest.

"Let it out Levi… let me bare your pain for even a short while…" he thanked himself for not letting his voice quiver as his own tears began running down his face.

He did not need to ask twice. For longer than Levi would admit he sobbed into Erwin's shoulder like a babe, his shoulders and chest jolting at each forced breath. It hurt to breath but it felt good. After bottling it all up, all of it, it was good to just pour it out. He did not need to say a word. Erwin understood like no one had before. He actually bothered to care.

When the shaking and sobbing settled he began to drift off. "Thank you Erwin…" he whispered.

The commander smiled and pulled him close, wiping away Levi's tears. "Just sleep… I'll be here when you wake up…"

"Is that an order, sir?" Levi teased quietly.

Erwin chuckled. "If you need it to be…" He kissed him. "I love you Levi…"

"I love you too Erwin…"


End file.
